Spiderpaw
❝So my name would be Spiderkit. ❞ — Spiderkit, accepting his new life as a Clan cat Spiderkit is a somewhat timid snowshoe tomcat. He's very lanky, and unnaturally thin looking. Spiderkit is very intelligent and determined, travelling for a whole moon by himself until he stumbled into WindClan territory. Spiderkit is currently a kit in WindClan. 'Appearance' Heritage: Snowshoe Description: Spiderkit is a snowshoe tomcat with a dark gray overcoat and light gray inner ears. His face, underbelly, chest fur, and paws are white, while his tail and legs are black. He also has a splash of black fur on his muzzle. His nose is a bright pink, and he has dull blue eyes. His blue eyes are somewhat sunken, making him always look tired. Spiderkit is also a very lanky cat. He's very thin, almost unnaturally looking so. Palette: : = Base (#464647) : = Face Marking/Tail/Legs (#1f1f1f) : = Paws/Head/Underbelly (#ffffff) : = Eyes (#7998b5) : = Inner Ears (#585858) : = Nose (#c88a9f) : = Tongue (#dba9ba) : = Pawpads (#383636) Voice: Spiderkit has a very quiet and soft voice. Despite this, his voice rings with honesty, and sometimes a lack of emotion- even when he's feeling quite a lot. Scent: Spiderkit tends to smell like morning. Almost like he only exists in the morning. Morning dew is a huge scent on him. Other than that, Spiderkit usually has a strong scent of herbs. Gait: Spiderkit slinks around usually. It's like he's trying to gather information without being seen. 'Personality' 'Traits (Subject to Change)' * +''' 'Intelligent - '''Spiderkit is a very intelligent cat, partly due to his curious nature, partly due to his ability to comprehend and understand things quickly, and partly due to the teachings he was given early on as a kit. Spiderkit definitely uses brains over brawn, and tends to spend most of his free time pondering many of his infinite questions. * '+ Determined '- Spiderkit, sometimes against his better judgement, is very determined with things he's passionate about, and sometimes even things he may not really care about. Spiderkit hates giving up, and will usually do everything he can do to push through, even sometimes at the expense of his own health. * '± Awkward '- His poor social skill development, and his naturally weird thought process seem to combine everytime Spiderkit interacts with any other cat. He tends to be very awkward, and very bad at knowing what to say. * '± Honest '- Perhaps part of the reason why Spiderkit is so awkward in conversation, is because he tends to be very honest. Spiderkit will naturally not sugarcoat things or lie, though this does not stop him from being vague sometimes. * '− Timid '- Spiderkit, probably due to his lack of social interaction/limited social interaction for the first four moons of his life, is very very timid. He doesn't particularly like meeting new cats, and at first he is very very shy or afraid of them. * '− Coward '- This cat is a straight up coward, he will refuse to enter any conflict for his fear of being attacked. Spiderkit is deathly afraid of most conflicts that could result in physical harm. 'Likes *Friends **Spiderkit enjoys spending time with friends, and simply knowing he has friends. It makes his heart happy. *Herbs **Spiderkit loves everything about herbs, from the smell to the uses to simply how they look. *Learning **Learning makes Spiderkit feel smart, and more accomplished. Plus it's fun. *Tribe Culture **Spiderkit LOVES his Tribe, and he LOVES his old culture. He's always happy to share it. *Clan Culture **While Spiderkit absolutely adores tribe culture, he has a large fondness for his adopted culture too. 'Dislikes' *Fighting **Like most cats, Spiderkit despises fighting of any kind. He despises war, battles, skirmishes, even practice fights. He also isn't fond of arguments, though it's his preferred form of fighting. *Pain **Also like most cats, Spiderkit despises pain. Especially physical pain. Emotional or mental pain bothers him more he'd like to admit. *Mice **He loathes mice. He thinks they taste TERRIBLE. 'Goals' *Fit into Clan life **Spiderkit has a goal to finally feel comfortable and fit in. More for himself than others. *Become a Medicine Cat **Spiderkit feels as if he owes a grand debt to WindClan itself for saving his life, a debt he wants to repay. He knows the extent of his abilities, and that his true skill doesn't lie in strength. He had wanted to be a Healer in his Tribe, and he believes becoming the Medicine Cat for WindClan would be the best use of his abilities, and be the perfect way to repay them. 'Fears' *Nightrunner **Nightrunner burst into the nursery and attacked kits- of course Spiderkit is terrified of him. *Drowning **All of the tribe members in Spiderkit's previous tribe drowned, he's deathly afraid of the same fate. *Starvation/Dehydration **After living off barely any food and water, Spiderkit is terrified of dying that way. *Health **Spider is afraid of his own state of his health. As a tribe kit, it plagued his thoughts all the time, and even now it plagues his thoughts. 'History' 'Kithood' Clan: The Tribe of the Hidden Valley | WindClan Cats Involved: Dew That Sticks To Grass | WindClan Cats Age Range: '''0-6 Moons *Spiderkit, birth name, Spider Who Survived Flood, was named by his mother who watched a spider jump out of a small log that was flooding. *Spider had many health problems growing up in the tribe, and as result, was always spending time in the healer's den, away from the other tribe cats and kits. He became close friends with the healer, Dew That Sticks To Grass, and was able to learn a lot about herbs. *When Spider was three moons old, he watched his tribe die around him in a terrible flood. Running away, Spider traveled for a moon before stumbling upon WindClan. *Once stumbling upon WindClan, Spider started to get settled in before ThunderClan attacked the Clan and the nursery with all of Spider's new friends. *After ThunderClan's attack, Spider became good friends with the WindClan kits and changed his formal name to Spiderkit. *Spiderkit convinces his friends Smokekit and Rosekit to make Acornbranch and Koikit matching mint necklaces so Acornbranch will like them. *Spiderkit relates to Pheasantkit and tries to comfort her on the subject of her dead family members. He gives her as many gifts as he can until she accepts his feather. *A drawing in the dirt near Spider's nest in the nursery is something important to him that he adds to. It's a drawing of his friends. The drawing includes a drawing of a spider (Spiderkit), rose, (Rosekit), cloud (Smokekit), swirl (Curlykit), fish (Koikit), and feather (Pheasantkit). *Spiderkit enters the Medicine Cat Den, planning to ask Sandlily some questions when Rosekit scares him. More of his friends show up in the Medicine Cat Den with him, including Koikit, who is then picked up by Acornbranch. Spiderkit is annoyed by this but he tries to remain calm and neutral. *Spiderkit's heart starts rapidly beating for seemingly no apparent reason. He's panicked because this hadn't happened since he joined WindClan. Rosekit hugs him to calm him down, and his friends are kind to him. Curlykit then gives him a bouquet of flowers. *Rosekit and Smokekit ask Spiderkit to tell them about his tribe, so he simply tells them the name of his tribe, and how he was named. *Spiderkit finally becomes good friends with Pheasantkit.. then she tackles him and then nibbles his whiskers. Spiderkit almost dies (at least he thinks he will). *Spiderkit watches as Sandlily receives an omen from StarClan making Kestrelcall leader. *Rosekit explains StarClan and leader's nine lives to Spiderkit and then shows him Silverpelt. He's amazed. '''Apprenticehood Clan: '''WindClan '''Cats Involved: WindClan Age Range: '''6-?? Moons * '''Relationships 'Opinions' ⦁ = Acquaintance | ⦁⦁ = Friend | ⦁⦁⦁ = Best friend ⦁ = Blood relative | ⦁⦁ = Like family | ⦁⦁⦁ = Inseparable ⦁ = Respects as equal | ⦁⦁ = Looks up to | ⦁⦁⦁ = Idolizes ⦁ = Crush | ⦁⦁ = Fling/Potential mate | ⦁⦁⦁ = Love | ⦁⦁⦁⦁ = Mate ⦁ = Uneasy around | ⦁⦁ = Nervous around | ⦁⦁⦁ = Induces anxiety ⦁ = Competitor | ⦁⦁ = Rival | ⦁⦁⦁ = Archnemesis ⦁ = Annoyed by | ⦁⦁ = Dislikes | ⦁⦁⦁ = Hates ⦁ = Dead |-|WindClan= :Rosekit / Kit / Friend / ⦁⦁ / 95% Rosie is the nicest and prettiest cat ever! I'm glad she's my friend. :Smokekit / Kit / Friend / ⦁⦁ / 90% Smokey is so much fun, I hope he becomes a great warrior like he wants to be! :Sandlily / Medicine Cat / Caretaker / ⦁⦁ | ⦁⦁ / 95% Sandlily saved my life. I wish I could return the favor. :Koikit / Kit / Friend / ⦁⦁ / 85% I want to talk to him.. he seems to be just like me! :Acornbranch / Warrior / Acquaintance / ⦁ | ⦁⦁ / 80% I hope Acornbranch is happy with Koikit! :Scorchtail / Senior Warrior / Friend / ⦁⦁ | ⦁⦁ / 95% I want to be as honorable as Scorchtail one day. :Pheasantkit / Kit / Friend / ⦁⦁ / 90% I'm glad Pheasantkit is my friend! She's one of the best cats I know! :Curlykit / Kit / Friend / ⦁⦁ / 80% She's nice. Too bad about her eye. |-|ThunderClan= :Nightrunner / Leader / Attacked By / ⦁⦁⦁ | ⦁⦁⦁ / 0% Who is this cat, and why is he just so evil? |-|ShadowClan= N/A |-|RiverClan= N/A |-|SkyClan= N/A |-|Outside the Clans= :Dew That Sticks To Grass / Healer / Friend-Caretaker / ⦁⦁ | ⦁⦁ | ⦁⦁⦁ | ⦁ / 100% I miss you so much Dew. 'Trivia' *Spiderkit was raised in a Healer's den in his Tribe, due to his health problems as a kit. *Spiderkit was born prematurely. *Spiderkit has problems with rapid heat beat, anxiety, and nourishment. Anxiety is most common for him, with rapid heart beat being the second. Being nourished is no problem as long as he remembers to eat. *Spiderkit doesn't like eating. He just doesn't like the taste of any prey he's ever had. So far. Especially mice. *Spiderkit's thoughts are in the voice of his old Caretaker, Dew. *Spiderkit has frequent nightmares about the flood killing his tribe. *Songs/Song Moods/Song Lyrics that fit Spiderkit are (so far): moonchild - RM | lovely - Billie Eilish | Outrunning Karma - Alec Benjamin 'Quotes' ❝ I think it worked wonderfully. Acornbranch was so happy.. we did a good thing for him. ❞ — Spiderkit 'Fanart' Spiderfull.png|By: HugeHeadache lilspider.png|By: Lavenry spiderryli.png|By: Rylie spider.rose.png|Spider and Rosie!! Spooderkit.png|By: AGSTAR!! __NOWYSIWYG__